Works Every Time
by CJFANG
Summary: It's been three days since Blu's first flight, and Jewel's back to being stuck in a cage with a broken wing. She's about to snap, but little does she know, Blu is giving her a visit after fixing up The Branch to tell her something special. Oneshot


Hey guys! Before you guys start reading this, I just want to say that Rio is **AWESOME!** I loved the movie, and I just _had _to write a fic about it! It's not much, but I hope it's fun for you guys in the Rio fanbase here on FF! Anyway, on to the story!

_Disclaimer Time!: _Blah blah blah, disclaimer disclaimer, who needs em? This whole site is named fanfiction; it's self explanatory that we don't own anything anyway…

#####

**Works Every Time**

#####

"UGH. This sucks!" The spirited Spix Macaw, named Jewel, groaned as she struggled up to the highest branch of the cage in Tulio's place. Once again, she was stuck in this contraption, unable to fly because of that idiot Nigel. If it weren't for him, she would be flying with Blu right now, helping him and the others fix up The Branch that was wrecked by the monkeys. Not only was her disability killing her, being unable to see Blu also made her lovesick. Sure, he was gone for only a couple of hours, but she still wanted to see him. She sighed as she reached the top, looking around at the walls and the ceiling.

She frowned and muttered a couple of curses until she turned around at the sound of the opening and closing of the cage doors. She saw the sight of Blu flying and looking around for her. After a couple of seconds, he finally spotted her and perched next to her.

"Hey Jewel," Blu said with a smile, happy to be next to her. Jewel, however, wasn't in that great of a mood.

"Hey," She replied while frowning down. Blu's smile disappeared and was replaced with a worried look.

"You okay?" He asked. Jewel snapped her head towards him and made him jump from the branch,

"What, are you kidding? I've only been in here for three days and I'm going crazy! How am I supposed to make it through six _weeks_?" Jewel shrieked. She was about to continue, but she saw the scared look on Blu and sighed.

"I'm sorry Blu. It's just that I hate not being able to fly. How did you survive for fifteen years?" Jewel asked the other Blue Macaw. Blu's scared expression turned into an understanding one.

"Well, I don't know, I had a lot of stuff around Linda's bookstore to keep me busy. I guess you don't have a lot to do in here do you?" Blu asked. He was right, there really was nothing to really do to keep her occupied. Even flying around the cage in circles would still get boring after a couple of minutes. Jewel rolled her eyes,

"Can't Tulio do something about it?" She groaned. Blu chuckled,

"I can try to get him to. I'm not gonna promise anything though, he's not as great at speaking to birds as he thinks he is," Blu chuckled. Jewel's annoyed face then turned soft; it was nice to know that someone was trying to help her out.

"Thanks Blu." Blu smiled,

"No problem! If you need anything, just ask me!" Jewel giggled at his eagerness,

"Don't worry Blu, I will. Anyway, how's everybody doing?" Jewel asked, trying her best to keep her mind away from flying. Blu turned away, letting out a 'hm' as he remembered his day.

"Everybody's doing great! They're all waiting for you to come back! They would come and visit, but The Branch isn't quite done yet and everybody's doing their best to make it bigger and better than before. We're almost done though! I think we'll be done by tomorrow," Blu exclaimed as he faced Jewel again.

"That's great! But, why did you come back? Shouldn't you be helping with rebuilding?" Jewel asked with a raised eyebrow. Blu laughed,

"And not see you? Come on, I thought we were chained together birds!" Jewel smiled as she hugged him. Blu was still getting used to this couple thing, but he awkwardly hugged her back, nervously letting out a laugh.

"Thanks Blu. It means a lot to me," Jewel said as they held on to each other.

"Really? Oh, well, haha, you're welcome," Blu said in a flustered voice as the two let go of each other. Jewel loved his voice, even if it was shaky and not that confident. Actually, that's what made her like Blu so much, how cute he was when he was so nervous and jumbling for words.

"A-actually, Jewel," Blu spoke again, muttering a little as he seemed to shrink as he turned his head to the right a little, away from Jewel. He found it so hard to look her in the eyes when he got nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, came back to, uh…" Blu gulped.

'_Just tell her how you feel!'_ Blu heard Raphael's voice speak to him in his head. Blu cleared his throat and spoke.

"Jewel, I came back… to say… that… I… l-lo-lov-"

"That you love me?" Jewel asked with a soft smile on her face. Blu stopped and nodded.

"W-well, yeah, sort of. No, not sort of! I mean, yes!" Blu exclaimed as he extended his wings towards her in defense. Jewel's smile turned into a grin, and she hopped once towards Blu, making his face burn with embarrassment. Thank Christ the Redeemer that his blue feathers, because without them, he would've looked as red as a tomato.

"You didn't have to tell me, that one crazy stunt you pulled off to save me was enough proof," Jewel softly spoke as she put a wing to the side of his face, gently cupping it. Blu seemed to calm down, and he put a wing on the wing that was on his face,

"Well, for me, it wasn't Jewel. I haven't told you that I love you yet, and it was driving me crazy," Blu said as he spilled out in front of his girlfriend, "I wanted you to know that it's real between us, and I thought that saying that I love you kinda… well… did," Blu said as he looked straight into her eyes. Jewel brought herself so that her body was touching his, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh Blu, you're so sweet. I love you too, you love hawk." Blu and Jewel both laughed at the comment, and she looked up at him and hugged him with her good wing before Blu hugged her back.

'_Oh man, her feathers are so soft…'_

"You know Blu, while we were falling, we could've just _done it_ right then and there," Jewel mischievously giggled, almost reading his mind as she separated to get a good luck at him. Blu looked rather confused for a second.

"We could've done what…? Oh, you mean…! Oh. OH. You mean… wow," Blu nervously laughed. Jewel took her wing and slowly traced it along his neck and Blu shivered at her touch. He looked deep into his angel's eyes and froze like a deer in headlights. There was something about Jewel's eyes that just mesmerized him. Before he knew it, Blu and Jewel got closer and closer, and the two let their eye lids droop a little. As they slightly tilted their heads; they slightly opened their beaks to-

"_**Say you, say me."**_

The two squawked and nearly jumped out of their feathers when they heard the speaker next to their heads burst into life. The wide eyed, shocked birds glanced at each other before they both turned to the dim lights and the disco ball that lowered from the ceiling. The two then looked at each other with shocked looks before they burst into laughter.

"_Naturally~" _The two sang along, before bursting into even more laughter at the surprise of each other singing along. In fact, Jewel was laughing so hard that she accidentally slipped off the branch and started shrieking. Blu screamed too, but he dived down just in time to catch her and the two softly landed on the leaves below. The funny thing was that Blu held her _exactly _like the time when Jewel tackled him off the branch during their first encounter. Blu laughed nervously while Jewel put on a mischievous and seductive look on her face.

"W-Well, this feels famili-mmmph!" Blu didn't get a chance to finish. Jewel kissed him, wrapping her wing around the back of Blu's head. Blu widened his eyes, but he fell into it and kissed her back. Before he knew it, Jewel wrapped her good wing around Blu's body and pulled him under the leaves.

#####

"What do you know? It _does _work every time," Raphael chuckled to himself for his cleverness before turning around to everybody else from the Branch. Some people from the new Blu Bird Sanctuary actually gathered around too, cheering for Blu. They all cheered and whooped before the toucan turned off the monitor.

"Looks like Love Hawk and Hot Wings are getting it _on_!" Pedro commented, making everybody laugh, creating a large commotion.

"Shh! Come on guys! Let's leave these two love birds alone! It looks like they have some catching up to do!" Raphael motioned with his wings to shoo the now large crowd away, flying away with all the other birds to samba at the club they just finished.

#####

Well, that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! There's something about Blu and Jewel that makes it hard to work with them… but I love their character personalities, I had a blast writing this, and I had a blast watching the movie! And man, the soundtrack is just pure gold.

Like the story? Hate it? Want to samba with it? Well write it in a review, Hot Wings! See you guys later!


End file.
